Real Results
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: What did happen after Dr. M got different? The game was ending was made up by Sucker Punch, but Sly tell us the real events after Dr. M got his just desserts.


Sly Cooper, related characters, places, and things are copyrighted 2001-2005 by "Sucker Punch". All rights served. Don't allow you thieves from steal from me.

"Real Results"

A "Sly Cooper" Fan-Fiction

By Dr. Thinker

I give "Sucker Punch" an "A" for effect in trying to do a good twist at the end of Sly 3. I just completed it a few days ago. Sure, most of the events of the game did happen to me. I also give them credit for putting 3-D stuff in the game, but there was a different ending to my battle with Dr. M.

I recalled that battle with vividly. Dr. M was wearing a ridiculous spider-like mech. Lucky, I learned by father famous move—a laser-version of the rail slide--while exploding the treasure room. Dr. M was tiring out, but this machine. I told him that he was tough. Dr. M stated that in reality he was the Murphy of my father's gang. McSweety was the Bentley by my father's gang. While I was out trying to get back the "Thievus Racconus" from the Fatal Five, he had stolen a spare hate chip from Clockwerk's original lab in Moscow. To get it past Clockwerk's DNA scanners, Dr. M swallow it. The result is that Dr. M began the bright mad genius I that day. But then Dr. M's voice disappeared—and I heard Clockwerk's voice. That mad owl still haunts my dreams even since he and the Fatal Five killed my parents and stolen the "Thievus Racconus."

Now, Inspector Fox showed up. Clockwerk decide to kill Fox, but then there was this huge explosion. When the dust was clear, Inspector Fox was lying on top of Flying machine. Dr. M body was crawling around the room, hoping that I won't see him. I did, I whacked him into the laser beams—and he was toasted by the laser beams—but not the hate chip. It came out—so I did what Fox did when we defeat Clock-la, I stomped on it. Hopefully, Clockwerk didn't make a third one. Next, I wanted to see if my favorite police officer was some life left in her. I didn't want a murder on my hand. So I awaken her.

I stated, "Hey, hot stuff. Thanks for the help."

Fox stated, "Who I am? Who are you?"

That's right. Fox was the one that got anemia, not me. I tried to tell the truth—unlike the game's Fox who lied like a thief—pun not intend. When I told her she was cop, she stated the following: "I rather been dead, then in a cop uniform." It turns out she was convinced herself that she was a follow crook. I give her the name of Anna Wolf, which she approved off. I discover how Fox got in. There were a few back doors to the vault that will only open if the main door has been unlocked.

It's seemed that Murphy was able to get Bentley out of the vault before Dr. M fortress when down. The first member of our team we found was Dimitri, who shock to the see "the tough vixen more confused then vampires at a ghost cook-out." Dimitri also got a second helping of electric from Fox's gun, if it wasn't for thefact that Anna had talk like she was a pal to the "Cooper gang"—even making fun of our first meeting with Dimitri.

Our next person was Penelope, who decided to take Anna to the ship, while Dimitri and I round-up rest of the team. The Panda King was the third person we discovered. He was helping the Guru off some gun turrets. After this, Bentley and Murphy showed up. As we were leaving, we tripped over something. Bentley discovered this was a restorer to the entire Cooper Island. Bentley got in easily and before all of our eyes, the Cooper Island was restored. Not totally surprising, there were a few spare canes in one of the houses that popped up. I finally got discover my father's name, Slyster. To prevent the Fatal Five from finding the last two tricks—my father's laser slide and my mom's laser climb hidden their pages of the "Thievus Racconus" in the Vault. I found them under a statue in the main room.

Right now, Dimitri is became actor in some hot science-fiction movies is his major work. He is rolling in chicks and dough right now. The Panda King had returned to China and got house two doors down from his daughter, Jin King. Jin King is enjoying having her father near her. Panda King is looking for a suitable match for Jin—but so far, he more luck after I beat the tar out of him back when he was a member of the Fatal Five. The Guru is still in the outback, teaching people about the dreamtime. Murphy is trying to break into the race circuit—stock van class. It's seem like he's doing good—he got a nick for getting out of crashing other people find fatal—he always bounce clears. Bentley and Penelope had working hard on protecting the Cooper Vault from any more trouble. As for me and Anna, let's just I hear the sound of little red raccoons running around real soon. I'm out of the game now, but who knows when I be back!

Sly Cooper

---------------THE END---------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
